


НЦа до самого конца

by Offliner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bad Ending, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Character Death, Cruelty, Dark, Death, Egg Laying, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Frottage, Healing Sex, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Monsters, Murder, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Slime, Strength, Strength Kink, Strong Language, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vore, Xenophilia, alternate anatomy, Русский | Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Подробное описание секса земных девушек с инопланетными монстрами.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бонус к другой моей работе «What a Painful World». Можно читать в качестве пролога.

Из дневника исследователя данного явления. Орфография и пунктуация оригинала сохранены.

«Так вышло, что инопланетяне, против которых мы в данном Эпизоде и имеем наслаждение воевать, оказались с весьма развитым инстинктом к размножению. Впрочем, дело далеко не в самом размножении как таковом. Важнее, конечно, процесс, а не результат. Что для высокоразвитых, что для примитивных. Насилие над самками всех видов первые даже возвели в настоящий культ. И самые красивые девушки во Вселенной — человеческие, разумеется, — подвергаются наибольшей опасности со стороны этих существ.

Их страсть к совокуплению — неуёмна. Они не знают жалости к своим жертвам. И их жертвы никогда не остаются в живых. А об истязаниях, которым они подвергают несчастных пленниц, страшно и упоминать. Взять хотя бы это:

Как известно, девушки в рассматриваемой нами Вселенной устроены таким образом, что их молочные железы начинают вырабатывать молоко прямо во время полового возбуждения. Почему? Ну это же так сексуально. Какие только безумные фантазии, связанные с двумя нежными, полными вожделенной жидкости холмиками, не возникают в головах монстров-насильников всех мастей, да и любых других насильников тоже.

Одна из самых распространённых «забав» таких упырей — доение девушек при помощи щупалец. В идеале, конечно, монстр должен обладать полыми щупальцами, чтобы вырабатываемое грудями молоко можно было тут же всосать. Ему же ещё и вкусно. Да и девушка получит дополнительное и ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от такого взаимодействия своих грудок, а в особенности — сосочков, с беспощадными щупальцами монстра. Мгновенный оргазм наступает даже без основного, вагинального секса.

Вырабатывается молоко с избытком, так что длиться этот акт может довольно продолжительное время. Стоит упомянуть, что женское молоко для того, кто особенно долго его употребляет, может играть и роль сильнодействующего наркотика, к которому тут же начинает появляться зависимость, постепенно заменяющая собой все остальные жизненные стимулы зависимого и обязательно сопровождающаяся полной потерей рассудка у него. В конце концов он яростно набрасывается на беспомощную пленницу и жадно присасывается ртом то к одной её груди, то к другой. Жалостливые стоны жертвы заставляют насильника высасывать из неё молоко с ещё большей агрессивностью. При передозировке чудовище теряет сознание и остаётся лежать мёртвым грузом на обессилевшей девушке, пока через некоторое время вновь не приходит в себя, только ради того, чтобы продолжить изнасилование.

Другая страсть этих тварей — бесконтрольное стремление оплодотворения жертвы. Настолько огромное, что изначально плоские животики бедных девушек от постоянно поступающей в их утробы семенной жидкости всего за несколько минут раздуваются до такого размера, что у стороннего наблюдателя возникает чувство, будто девушка УЖЕ вынашивает в себе страшное потомство своего мучителя. Впрочем, неравнодушный наблюдатель чаще всего оказывается недалеко от истины.  
Ведь нередко с момента самого оплодотворения до формирования полностью готового к появлению на свет детёныша проходит пара, в лучшем случае три-четыре часа. Хотя для беременной девушки в иной раз гораздо предпочтительнее становится как можно скорее родить чудовище и, непременно погибнув при этом, отмучиться, ведь на помощь ей, как правило, никто и никогда не приходит.

Оплодотворение осуществляется как и путём закачивания в жертву спермы, так и посредством откладывания в её лоно яиц. Зависит от вида чудовища.

Вырывающиеся из животов беременных узниц с душераздирающим рёвом маленькие, но уже до невозможности свирепые и в полной мере осознающие своё предназначение в этом мире монстры тут же набрасываются на заранее подготовленных для них новых девушек, и, прежде всего, с ещё большей жадностью, чем у взрослых сородичей, присасываются к доселе никем неопороченным грудям юных красавиц, чтобы тем более быстрее развиться в половозрелых особей и самим приступить к продолжению рода».

Продолжение в следующей Части.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Исследователь, как видите, и сам сделан поехавшим и озабоченным циником. Чтобы абсолютно всё в этой работе было обращено против несчастных девушек. От похабного названия самой работы до так называемого неравнодушного наблюдателя. Чтобы единственным, кто испытывает к ним хоть какое-то сострадание, оставался один лишь читатель. И оттого сочувствовал им ещё больше.


	2. Chapter 2

Продолжение:

«У некоторых видов чудовищ есть, например, и такой фетиш: 

Кожа молоденьких человеческих девушек всегда нежна и приятна на ощупь, и потому особое удовольствие таким монстрам приносит максимальное соприкосновение их тела с полностью обнажённым телом беспомощной жертвы. От переполняющего монстра возбуждения каждый мускул его мощного тела напрягается, каждая жила под его кожей отчётливо проступает, он наваливается всем своим весом на хрупкую девушку и принимается безудержно тереться об неё.

Соски пленницы, почувствовав на себе беспрестанно елозящую кожу инопланетного чудища, мгновенно твердеют, младая грудь, придавленная могучим торсом насильника, от набирающейся внутри питательной жидкости набухает, и вскоре на монстра брызгают две тёплые белые струйки. Чудовище, почуяв аромат самой желанной и приятной на вкус жидкости в жизни, возбуждается ещё больше и начинает сначала облизывать накалившиеся до предела сосочки своей лапочки, а после проходится языком и по всем остальным важным участкам её заведённого тела.

Отметим также и то, что чудовища нередко устраивают между собой ожесточённые схватки с нанесением друг другу серьёзных увечий за право обладать понравившейся девушкой. А так как секс в нашей Вселенной, как известно, не только является источником физического и психологического удовлетворения, но и способом исцелять полученные в ходе кровопролитных поединков раны, то такая замечательная сексуальная ласка, как фроттаж, становится тем более приятнее.

Отдельные разновидности чудищ во время фроттажа способны ещё и выделять из своей кожи неимоверное количество слизи, тогда как другим, к примеру, нравится покрывать девушку с ног до головы своим семенем.

Наконец, стоит упомянуть и сами специально построенные космическими чудищами места для совокупления с пленницами. Речь, конечно, об их ульях или гнёздах — пещерах, материалом для постройки которых служит либо известная всем ещё со времён ксеноморфов биополимерная смола, либо, что намного хуже и ужаснее для несчастных невольниц, живая органика. Попадая в пещеры второго типа, девушки оказываются словно внутри некой гигантской твари.

Узниц, над которыми в данный момент не учиняется изнасилование, обычно держат замурованными в стены улья. В случае с живой органикой и случается самое страшное. Бывает, что жертва от долгого контакта с окружающими её тканями начинает… заживо поглощаться этими самыми тканями. Муки, через которые проходит тогда бедная девушка перед смертью, просто не поддаются никакому описанию. Когда же несчастная наконец испускает свой дух и избавляется от адских мучений, её полупереваренный к настоящему времени труп продолжает «расплываться» по стене ужасающей своим внешним видом кляксой, в которой мы лишь отдалённо узнаём некогда прекрасную и невинную, но теперь жестоко загубленную душу, до тех пор, пока на стене уже ничего не остаётся».

Итак, сколько раз при прочтении вышенаписанного текста у вас с уст невольно срывалось слово «Пиздец…»?

У меня — много.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Много» было, конечно, лишь тогда, когда я сам только узнал о всех этих вещах. Тогда настоящим откровением и леденящим душу пиздецом для меня была буквально каждая, даже самая паршиво нарисованная картинка на данную тему. Сейчас-то меня таким уже не проймёшь.
> 
> Вопрос был адресован в первую очередь новичкам жанра. Ну или случайно забредшему в улей очевидцу.
> 
> Раз уж пошла речь о всякой жести, то нельзя не упомянуть ещё кое-какой фетиш. Реально существующий и, по своей жестокости уступающий одной лишь педофилии.
> 
> Значит, так.  
> Про педофилию знают все и как-то продолжают жить с осознанием того, какой кошмар порой творится в мире, в котором приходится жить.
> 
> Графичное описание убийств на этом сайте и вовсе разрешено.
> 
> Надеюсь, этот фетиш можно упомянуть.
> 
> Копать глубже (смотреть ролики с названным ниже фетишем) никто не заставляет. И не призывает.
> 
> Слышали ли вы о нём или же вовсе не придадите, что весьма вряд ли, ему значения — мне неизвестно.  
> Но я назову его. 
> 
> Краш-фетиш.  
> В его Хард вариации.
> 
> Потому что давить ногами живых (да хоть мёртвых) кроликов и котят, например, и дрочить на это — по-настоящему ненормально.
> 
> Это и есть подлинный Пиздец. Потому что происходит в реальной жизни.


End file.
